Miss Murder
by emi lulu
Summary: She was the only sin I wanted. [RikuNamine, oneshot]


Author's Note: Trial and error is the greatest, don't you think? 8D Ummm… Riku/Namine. :D Because it's my third or fourth favourite pairing… out of three or four. :D Feedback would be nice. I've never written a successful oneshot in my life—and by successful, I mean a oneshot in general XD;; Anyway. This should be fun. :D

Disclaimer: I really only put this here to take up space. :D

---

Miss Murder

_This is what I thought; I thought you need me  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I promise you a heart you promised to keep. . .  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

She asked me who I was.

The numbness of my hand was soon met by her cold, magnetic touch. I was shocked. I'll be the first to admit that I'd never really gotten much attention past a touch on the hand every now and then—after all, I didn't really expect anyone to notice me. I had hardly taken any notice of anything around me, anyway. The bleakness of the bar seemed only like an endless canvas of grey; if you've looked at it once, you've seen it all. There was nothing even vaguely interesting in such a place. I figured people would soon start walking with their heads down since the colour of their shoes was much more stimulating.

But she…

She was radiant.

Her eyes reminded me of stars in the night sky; something that made everything worthwhile. And she smiled at me. She often did, although I didn't really know why. I could tell just by the way that I gravitated towards her, that this was something forbidden… something that shouldn't have been mine.

I answered her. "Riku."

She hummed softly with a nod, and clasped my hand firmly in hers. "The governor's son…?" she asked, with nothing short of a smile about her eyes.

I gave a reluctant nod and found solace in finding that my drink was still close by. Either name was fine, I guess. … though I preferred the first. Not everyone who knew me as the governor's son bothered to ask what my 'real name' was, because it seemed to be too much work for them. I'd found it my job to not follow my dad around town during his appearances and whatnot, but that didn't necessarily mean that people would just magically forget that I was his son—despite the fact that I no longer looked like my twelve year old self or my dad at all.

She pulled her bar stool closer towards me and sat with her legs crossed elegantly. And she looked at me again with those eyes of hers… periwinkle gems. She smiled, giving a childish giggle of some sort, and I pretended not to be affected by her obvious hold over me. I glanced again at my drink. Needless to say, its call was much more subtle compared to the call of the girl's eyes.

The girl… Namine.

I'd seen her around only once or twice before, but I didn't know she frequented this place. She was usually one that hung on the arm of anyone and everyone, never limited to just _one at a time_… it was usually two. She knew what guys liked… she _was_ what guys liked; soft, smooth skin that was like silk to the touch, devilish lips… everyone wanted to know what they tasted like… But she couldn't be trusted. Everyone—those same people that wanted to _live_ in her bed—they all knew that.

The whole city walked around everyday, unaware that they all possessed the same sin; and it was _her._

"You come here often?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "And you?" I already knew the answer to that question. But just for the sake of her smiling at me again…

My God… I wanted to kiss her.

And unspeakable things… I won't mention what I wanted to do with her.

She nodded—and then leaned closer to me discreetly, as if I weren't supposed to notice. I wouldn't complain, though, because I actually appreciated the company. Absolutely nothing else in this place was half as interesting. I couldn't remember what even made me look in the general direction of the bar. At the time, I would've preferred driving circles around the block and going straight home… but I'm happy I didn't. Going home all of a sudden didn't seem so enticing anymore.

"All the time." She told me, a smile gracing her lips once more. "But—" at this, she leaned in closer towards me. She was practically breathing down my neck, her soft lips almost brushing my cheek.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you here… _Mr. Governor's Son._" She whispered to me, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

She can call me whatever she wants.

"You will come back, won't you?" she asked me, tinges of innocence lingering in her speech. But there was nothing innocent about the way her hand slowly found its way to my leg… nothing innocent about her lips dancing their way up to my ear…

Innocence is overrated anyway.

She kissed me.

Somewhere amidst my selfish thoughts and hopeless desires, somewhere beyond a kiss on the cheek… there was a kiss on the lips. On _my_ lips. So… so this was what sin tasted like…?

It wasn't so bad at all.

She broke off the kiss sooner than I'd hoped, and instantly my lips yearned for the taste that was once mine. She smiled at me, perfectly aware that I wanted her more than anything in the world… she was taunting me; I knew it.

She whispered to me: "I'll be waiting for you."

Before I could say anything to her, she had quickly hopped off the stool and turned towards the doorway. Her face seemed to light up with childish wonder as she peered around to the entrance. Out of curiosity, I glanced over my shoulder. There stood a man; blond, not too tall, not too short, bearing a suit that only showed he was important. When I looked, his icy blue eyes locked with mine for a moment… and he glared at me.

It was then I noticed Namine rush up to him and throw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his—like she did mine. I was envious of the man, but I knew it was none of my business, so I looked away and pretended not to notice. My eyes once again rested upon my drink. It definitely didn't taste as good… but at least it made me forget.

As if my eyes were being pulled towards the doorway once more, I glanced over my shoulder to see Namine's hand held tightly within the man's grasp. She looked up to smile at him, tell him something superficial and kiss him on the cheek—but she glanced at me. I thought it was just my mind playing a cruel trick on me, but it was true. If only for a moment, my eyes met with hers for a second longer.

She winked at me…

… and left with her boyfriend.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. . ._

---

Oooookay. :D

So how was it? Feedback would be spiffy. :D

Also… the lyrics—the very pretty lyrics—at the beginning and end are from a song called "Prelude 12/21" by AFI. The title is the name of a song also by AFI. Uh…I've been listening to them too much? XD Anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
